


MythBusters: A Legacy

by Trixie (trixie_moon)



Category: MythBusters RPF, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bunker Nine, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Mythbusters, Mentions of the Greek Gods, Mentions of the Seven - Freeform, Minor Calypso/Leo Valdez, The Seven of the Second Great Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/Trixie
Summary: Written after the final season of MythBusters with the original cast of Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman.“If it ain’t repeatable, it ain’t science,” - James F. Hyneman“I reject your reality and substitute my own.” - Adam Savage“Do not try anything that you are about to see at home”- Adam Savage & Jamie Hyneman
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 7





	MythBusters: A Legacy

**_“If it ain’t repeatable, it ain’t science,” - James F. Hyneman_ **

**_“I reject your reality and substitute my own.” - Adam Savage_ **

**_“Do not try anything that you are about to see at home”- Adam Savage & Jamie Hyneman_ **

Annabeth sat silently in Bunker Nine, her boyfriend wrapped around her, as tears streamed down her face. Leo sat on her left, sobbing and wailing into Calypso’s dress. The rest of the Athena and Hephaestus’ cabins were sprawled around them. Some were wailing, others shaking. Some had been screaming, others moaning. In all, the group were mourning the end of an age, and celebrating it as well. 

As the final credits of  _ MythBusters  _ came into fruition renewed signs of despair came into being. Leo began another round of wailing, while Calypso merely looked sadly at the television. Percy had adored the show even more than Annabeth (although he would never admit that) and he stared stoically although tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. He inhaled slowly and whispered, “Thank you,  _ Mythbusters _ . You were an amazing show. It’s been an...an... **_intense_ ** ride, but this was amazing. I’ll never forget you. Ever. I swear on the River Styx.” 

Even as the thunder shook the Bunker, all the demigods smiled sadly. “I love you, Seaweed Brain, I really do. I’ll never forget them, I don’t even think I  _ can.  _ Not even if someone poured Lethe water on me. Just like I’d never be able to forget you, Seaweed Brain.” whispered Annabeth. 

Leo hiccuped and continued weeping. “ _ Gracias, Mythbusters. El show era ... fantastico, y sorprendente. Incluso en los hogares de acogida, encontré una manera de verte. Aún cuando los monstruos atacaban el edificio, queria verte. Gracias.” _ * Calypso rubbed his back and whispered into his ear. Annabeth and Percy were consoling each other silently. 

On Olympus, Athena and Hephaestus nodded in approval as to the lengthy list of mortal scientific-related television series to be put on permanent display on HephaestusTV. In all, everyone was celebrating the end of an era, and how it would never be forgotten. Ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Translation [not literal]: Thank you, Mythbusters. You were...beautiful, and amazing. Even in foster homes, I found a way to watch you; even if monsters started attacking the building when I wanted to see your show. Thank you.


End file.
